Of 90 Degree Angles and Ramming Bulls
by tomboy14
Summary: His perfect 90 degree angle was ruined the moment he felt fatigue.


**AN: Another Writing to Show Assignment from school. Good news with this one, though!!! My teacher read it out loud to the class!! She even gave me an A+ on it!!! FYI my school does not give out A+s, it says so in the handbook (we have to go through them in the beginning of the year with out advisor, that's the only reason I know). So, I give you, "Of 90 Degree Angles and Ramming Bulls." You'll understand the title in a moment.**

**PS: This story was originally about a runner, with the theme **_**the athlete is exhausted, or the athlete is becoming exhausted**_** and of course this story has a few minor changes from how it originally was written. Oh yeah, and it's supposed to be one big paragraph, so no comments on that.**

**Dedication: The lovely and very random sharingan999, who is a new friend in which I hope to remain close with throughout the rest of my fanfiction career.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be the desperate Shikamaru fan girl I am today.**

--

He presses his foot down with the force of a ramming bull, the balls of his feet connecting with the ground for a fraction of a second before springing off like a tightly-wound coil. His feet burn from the friction of his foot meeting the sandal, and the thin lightweight sandal meeting the gravel. The muscles along his calves clench and unclench, protruding from his thin skin. A salty bead of sweat runs down the ridges formed from the muscles of his legs, escaping into his already soaked footwear. His once loose shinobi pants cling to the well-worked thighs, tracing every contour of them as they lurch forward. An arm bursts forward, the forearm and upper arm creating a 90 degree angle connected by the elbow. The arm pulls back just as quickly, still retaining the 90 degree angle. His back hunches slightly in an aerodynamic stance, cutting the air around him and forcing his eyes nearly shut from its brutal attack. Although his face pinches together as sweat trickles into his eyes, he makes no effort to stop this steady flow of liquid. Hair has fallen out of his signature ponytail, also obstructing his eyesight. Another foot falls to the ground, but a less forceful push is evident in the stride. The other arm moves forward in sync with the foot, but instead of the perfect 90 degree angle, the arm moves as an 80 degree angle in the forward swing to a 100 degree angle in its backswing. His eyes start to roll to the back of his head with this backswing, and as his other foot falls, the balls of his feet placed in the wet shoe slip on the gravel. The shinobi's barely open eyes widen in shock, all energy returning in that instant to save himself from collapse. An arm shoots out in a prefect straight line, trying to balance the weight as to not fall. His knees creak forward, bending and saving him from a face full of dirt. A sigh escapes his throat, but the energy used for saving his run takes its toll. The force used to press the foot down reduces his energy tenfold, and the arm's perfect 90 degree angle swing changes rapidly from forward motion to backward motion, going anywhere from 30 degrees forward to 160 degrees backward. Even though the once machine-like movement is disrupted, the arm still pumps forward, pulling him along. Shooting forward in its last hope to act like a machine, the arm becomes its 90 degree angle once more throughout its entire swing. The shinobi, throwing his head back in a final and triumphant movement, presses his foot down with a force almost as powerful as when he started. Shikamaru's body, pushing forward in a last burst of energy, flies through the trees that had just been broken by Chouji's body rolling through them.

--

**AN: Love it, hate it? Let me know, please! I would prefer not a just "It sucked!" if you hate it. I'd like to know why. Hopefully no one hated it though. I worked really hard on this!!! TT I have no Ino in this fic…anyways, thanks for reading and please review, hopefully very kindly!!**


End file.
